


70 Years

by Lea12



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: It was more then sex.It was love.





	

_It was sex at the beginning._

_It was loud,twisted sex that if his parents ever even heard,they would disown him._

_But it became more._

_It became more when she saved him._

_It became more when she stayed with him in the hospital._

_It became more when he saw her sleeping with handcuffs and he took them of._

_It became more when they didn't leave after sex._

_It became more when they had sex as them,Irina and Jack,not Peggy and Daniel._

_It became more when he heard her laugh at a stupid joke he made._

_It became more when he lied and risked his career for her._

_It became more when she told him about Russia._

_It became more when he came from his job and saw her trying to cook and almost setting his kitchen on fire._

_It became more when he kissed her after they cleaned the kitchen._

_It became more when he told her about Japan._

_It became more when she told him about her training._

_It became more when he told her about his work._

_It became more when she got sick and he took a day off. Then he got sick._

_It became more when she started to teach him Russian and he started to teach her Spanish._

_It became more when they took care of a fish and it died,and they decided to never even adopt children._

_It became more when they swore not to marry._

_It became more when they said the first "I love you" after they almost died._

_It became more when Peggy died and they stood there,watching Sharon. Seeing Captain America,a man Peggy loved. Grieving their friend,a woman they both loved._

_It became more when Jack was in a hospital and Irina was there._

_It became more when Irina said "I love you" to him for the first time while he was dying._

_It was more then sex._  
_It became more._  
_It was love._  
_Maybe a little twisted,but it was love._  
_Jack Thompson loved Irina Bogomolova._


End file.
